<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll by Hoodoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382331">Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo'>Hoodoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those Robo Fizz "Personal Companion" dolls are <i>expensive</i>, but the Mammon Corporation has alternatives . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t show it to anybody, and you definitely didn’t keep it out for anyone to see if they ever came over to your tiny one room flat, but you had an old Robo Fizz doll. It was a hold over from your imphood, and it had been your favorite toy. A constant companion when you were young, the doll was now ragged and worn; not only was the colorful costume discolored and his face a grimy grey, but Robo Fizz had had multiple repairs in uneven stitching, and his left shoulder cap no longer had a frowning face. You’d rubbed it off with your thumb because you wanted him to always be happy. </p>
<p>Now his plush limbs were lumpy from where the stuffing had clumped and flaccid in spots where the stuffing had settled elsewhere. Any original texture was threadbare. You didn’t care, you still occasionally cuddled it when sleep didn’t come easily. </p>
<p>None of the hundreds of Robo Fizz dolls in the window of the souvenir shop looked anything like your old doll. These were all bright and shiny and brand-spankin’ new. </p>
<p>Jostled repeatedly by a seemingly never ending string of the implings and their either exasperated or also overly excited parents, you finally just went along with the crowd and entered the store.</p>
<p>Inside was a marketing director’s wet dream. If the Robotic Fizzarolli himself had come in and vomited, it would probably look like this place. Robo Fizz merchandise was everywhere, and if it wasn’t his exact likeness, it was the colors that made up his outfit. Everything from breakfast cereal to pencils to kid’s outfits to hats to water filled globes with glitter and a tiny Robo Fizz inside to keychains to posters to … there was so much you could barely take it all in.</p>
<p>You decided to stick close to the display of dolls. </p>
<p>They were of varying quality. The smallest were vague and minimalistic in their likeness of the star of the carnival. The larger ones had much better workmanship and one, in a glass display case, purported to be wearing a vintage costume the Robotic Fizzarolli had worn in one of his shows. The dolls that were the same as the one you had loved through your imphood were somewhere in the middle, towards the lower end. </p>
<p>You picked one up out of the pile. This pristine doll in your hands had pom-poms on his collar that weren’t compacted balls of felt, like yours. You’d forgotten that originally your doll had had metallic fabric edging the costume; this one’s fabric was uncracked and gleamed in the overhead lights. All of his limbs were properly stuffed.</p>
<p>It was tempting to buy a new one. You did love your doll, and were still a fan of the Robotic Fizzarolli. But all these shiny, mass produced dolls didn’t have the personality of your well-worn and well-loved Fizzy, and it felt a little like a betrayal to buy another. </p>
<p>Just as you were setting the doll back on the pile, a impling shoved between you and the display. You stumbled back. The doll flew out of your hands. It landed almost back where it belonged, and you managed to keep your feet under you. No one apologized: not the impling, not his parents who were now also crowding you out as if they hadn’t seen you or, more likely, didn’t care. </p>
<p>You should’ve put up a fuss but it wasn’t worth it. You wandered away from the large display of toys to look at the other bobbles. Just like the dolls, some had cheap and shoddy quality, while higher end products were better made. Their price tags reflected it.</p>
<p>At the back of the store, near a wall rack of shirts emblazoned with his face, a doorway with a beaded curtain caught your eye. </p>
<p>You’d been in this gift shop at Loo Loo Land before and had never seen that door. Granted, it was when you were a young imp, and your brain had been overloaded with sugar and the joy of getting your very own Robo Fizz doll. It was partially behind the cashier’s counter, but there was no sign that indicated it wasn’t for the public.</p>
<p>The imp in a smock at the register looked a combination of bored to tears and annoyed at her situation, so you didn’t feel comfortable asking about it. Out of the corner of your eye you watched two imps disappear through the door, and feeling bold, you followed. </p>
<p>The beaded curtain parted and one strand trailed along your horn as you went into the back room. There was a very short hallway, and a turn to the right into another room, which was why you couldn’t see anything past the initial doorway. </p>
<p>Inside the room was another plethora of Robo Fizz merchandise. </p>
<p>However, there were no implings, only adults, and the few customers there, although excited, all seemed to keep their glee subdued. </p>
<p>Looking to your right, your eyes widened at the wall display of dildos in various shapes and sizes, all their packaging proclaiming they all were authentic Robo Fizz replicas, exactly like the original Robo Fizz’s assortment of phalluses. Past that display was a large selection of bdsm products, including handcuffs that mimicked Robo Fizz’s cuffs, and whips that looked segmented, possibly to look like tentacles? You weren’t exactly sure. </p>
<p>In front of you were standing racks of clothing again, but these were lingerie, all designed as riffs  his jester’s outfit. A couple was looking through them; one skimpy bra and panty set was held up and they both seemed pleased it was in her size. </p>
<p>There were piles of lollipops molded like his tongue, tentacles, and again, various cocks. A huge shelf of DVDs all had Robo Fizz on the cover, each touting to provide a different sexual fantasy. </p>
<p>Along the far wall, there was another large display of dolls. </p>
<p>Like in the front of the store, you were drawn to them.</p>
<p>Although there was still a wide assortment of size and quality, none were smaller than the one you had at home and all promised a more intimate encounter. The top of the line was a Personal Companion Robo Fizz, which you’d heard about but never had the chance to see one in person. It towered over you, looking vaguely menacing standing so still and lifeless compared to its manically boisterous original. </p>
<p>“It comes with a free gallon of lube. You can get a subscription to have a gallon shipped to you on a monthly basis,” someone said behind you.</p>
<p>“Uh–what?!” </p>
<p>An employee in a smock like the imp’s out front stepped up beside you. Nodding towards the Personal Companion, she said, “You buy it, it comes with the first gallon of lube. You might need more, if he’s receiving, but even if you use if more for giving, you still need some to make his tongue more pleasant. No one likes getting eaten out by a cold mechanical mouth with zero lube!”</p>
<p>She shuddered dramatically. You weren’t quite sure what to say.</p>
<p>Luckily–you guessed–she continued. “He’s top of the line, of course. Everything you’ve heard on the commercial is here. He’s got the BDSM feature, has two tentacles that you can attach so you can be double penetrated and spit-roasted at the same time, has so many speeds and patterns for vibration, and is super easy to clean! There’s a standard set of phrases he can say, but he can also be programmed to call you whatever you’d prefer, like Mistress or sweetie pie, and you can add a few other personal words too. And if you upgrade to the semi-AI package, he learns your preferences and his interactions with you can be even more life-like!”</p>
<p>You blinked up at the Personal Companion, overwhelmed by the enthusiastic sales pitch. Even if you were interested, there was no way you could afford it. Maybe, if they offered rental of him, you could swing half an hour, but more likely only fifteen minutes. </p>
<p>You thanked her and told her it was out of your price range and made to move away. She grabbed your arm and pulled you down the line of dolls.</p>
<p>“I get it. A Personal Companion is expensive. But there are lots of other options!”</p>
<p>The grip she had on your arm was relentless, just like her sales talk. She gave you the specs and features of each type of doll available. They all had different attributes, some only vibrated, some had interchangeable cocks, some were designed for imps who preferred to penetrate. Several of the middle to high end dolls had a ‘sparking’ feature for a more authentic experience. All of them were machine washable. </p>
<p>Despite yourself, you began to think maybe you did want a new doll. </p>
<p>You still couldn’t afford something fancy. There was one type that was similar in shape and size to your old Fizzy, but came with a single cock folded up under his costume. It had a bit of a heft to him, and the sales clerk told you it was because of the motor–it didn’t have thrusting gears, but did have three different vibration settings. The price was slightly higher than you expected so you hemmed and hawed, but with the sales clerk smiling encouragingly, you decided to buy it. </p>
<p>“Excellent! Listen, since you’re a first time customer I’ll throw in a voice chip for you. Free of charge.”</p>
<p>You nodded your thanks, and followed her to the register to ring it up. She made sure the “adult” attributes of the doll were tucked away and the button was off, and it looked like any other innocuous Robo Fizz doll in the gift shop’s bag. She also tucked a tiny bottle of lube into the bag for you too, another free gift. </p>
<p>She thanked you for your purchase and you went back out into the main room of the shop, clutching your special Loo Loo Land souvenir to your chest. </p>
<p>
  <i>tbc …</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once home, you set the bag down. The new doll had played through your imagination all the way home, to the point you started to wonder if it was sprayed with aphrodisiacs, because you were now hornier than you thought you should be. Of course, just the memories on repeat of the adult souvenir shop didn’t help. </p>
<p>Before you could finally try out your new toy, however, you found your old Robo Fizz doll and lay it down so it wouldn’t be facing your bed. It was silly and if it was the real Robotic Fizzarolli he’d probably encourage “the more the merrier!”, but you felt a little guilty using an adult toy shaped exactly like your imphood companion. </p>
<p>Finally, without an audience created in your own mind, you took your new doll out of the bag. </p>
<p>He really was handsome, all spiffy and new. His arms and legs were stiff, nothing like your beloved old one, and he was heavier and sturdy. Lifting the fabric of his top, you pried his silicone cock out from underneath. It was hefty and obscenely large for the size of the doll. It was also marbled in black, white, yellow, and burnt reddish-orange … not necessarily the most attractive colors but at least it kept with the theme. </p>
<p>You turned him over and opened the back of his shirt. There was an on/off button, a small dial, and a panel where you’d watched the sales clerk insert the voice chip. Flicking the button to the ‘on’ position, you depressed the panel as she’d instructed to activate the chip. </p>
<p>“H-h-hey b-baby! Wanna get busy?” Robo Fizz’s glitchy voice was familiar, even if the words were nothing you’d ever heard in his show.</p>
<p>You should be ashamed how immediately aroused it made you to hear him say something that seemed personal.</p>
<p>Turning him back over, his arms flopped back over your hand. His eyes did not light up and nothing else changed.</p>
<p>“Come on, b-baby, d-don’t be shy!”</p>
<p>You had no clue how many phrases he had or how random they were. With him right side up, you absently ran your thumb over the dial, and his cock began to vibrate steadily. It made you laugh, holding a vibrating doll with an outrageously large cock in your hand, but you couldn’t deny wanting to try it out. </p>
<p>Rapidly you flicked the dial through two more settings–one increased the speed of the vibration, the next gave it a waxing and waning pattern–before it was off. You wanted to feel the cock inside you before experimenting with vibration. </p>
<p>Setting the toy down and shimmying out of your clothes–”Oh baby!” said the doll–you grabbed the bottle of free lube and settled back on your single bed with it in your palm to try and warm it up, and Robo Fizz at your side. </p>
<p>You didn’t think just shoving his cock into you would be super pleasant, so you slipped a hand between your thighs and gently fingered yourself. Nothing too much, just a light parting of your lips and a little exploration of your pussy, occasionally allowing a fingertip to dip into you and more frequently giving your clit a little rub. Your body responded as it always did, bolstered more by the thought of playing with the toy beside you.</p>
<p>“Oh baby!” Robo Fizz said again.</p>
<p>Chuckling as if he was the real thing, you kept that hand between your legs and turned your head to him.</p>
<p>“You like this show?” you asked him, as if he could answer.</p>
<p>He didn’t.</p>
<p>Well, you could still imagine. And imagining would be better with physicality …</p>
<p>You sat up, put the doll on his back in your place, and leaned down to put your mouth on his cock. </p>
<p>“Oh baby!”</p>
<p>That line, said in perfect timing, made you laugh again, then you opened your mouth wider to take him in more fully. It didn’t feel like a real cock in your mouth, of course, and there was no movement from your partner, so you gave up the pretend blowjob and settled for just coating him with spit. </p>
<p>When you felt you’d done enough and there was a darker wet patch on the front of his shirt down to his stripped pants, you switched places with him again. This time, though, you pulled him between your legs.</p>
<p>“I l-l-like that.”</p>
<p>A new phrase. You chuckled.</p>
<p>With a little maneuvering you set him into position with the tip of his cock at your entrance.</p>
<p>“Ready, Fizzy?” The nickname slipped from your lips easily. He made no response, but you projected the painted on smile on his face was eager. </p>
<p>One hand holding his body and the other holding the cock, you eased it into you. There was a bit of resistance; you hadn’t really done much to prepare yourself. With a grimace, you pulled him away and found the bottle of lube that had rolled to your side. Quickly popping the cap and drizzling a little over the silicone–some dripped onto your bare stomach too, so you wiped it with your fingertips and ran it through your folds–you then made sure to set it upright on the bedside table so it didn’t spill.</p>
<p>Second round. You held Robo Fizz in place, and this time, his cock slipped into you more easily. Your pussy clenched around the cock and you groaned, not stopping moving him until he was fully seated inside you and his plush body was against your lower stomach. </p>
<p>You took a moment just to get used to it. Your hips rocked a little, out of habit, creating little ripples of pleasure. </p>
<p>“How’s that feel, Fizzy?”</p>
<p>“It’s so-so good, baby!”</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmmm,” you replied inarticulately, and bodily moved the doll back and forth, to simulate thrusting. It was good. A little static, but good. Maybe you should have just sprung for the one with the mechanics to thrust on its own–</p>
<p>Inadvertently your finger turned the dial, and Robo Fizz erupted into vibration in your pussy, and on your clit.</p>
<p>Immediately your legs came together, crushing him in place between them, as that vibration lit nerve-endings like nothing you’d felt before. The steady strumming deep inside you, the rapidly escalating white hot bliss centered on your clit–you gaspsed and moaned–</p>
<p>“H-h-hey b-baby! Wanna get busy?” His voice was shaky as well as glitchy now. </p>
<p>“Yes!” you answered rhetorically, and managed to open your legs so you could continue to move him back and against you, fucking you while vibrating, all the sensations changing depending on if his marbled cock was deep in your pussy or if it was just the tip. You tried putting his cock directly on your clit but that was too much, the pleasure quickly became an ache, so slipping him back into you was better. </p>
<p>You experimented with the different vibration settings and found that each of them sent delicious waves of bliss through you. Although his body was small, in your mind’s eye you could see the real Robo Fizz above you, fucking you just like this. With his cock buried so deep in your cunt you could feel the mechanics inside his plush body against your pubic bone, you came in a sobbing release the first time. </p>
<p>Waxing and waning vibration was okay on your clit because of the rest it gave you, and that was your second orgasm. Through it all, Robo Fizz occasionally chirp up with, “Th-that’s it, baby, take it for m-m-me,” or “You’re doing so well,” or a stuttered, single word on repeat, “F-fuck! F-fuck! F-fuck!”</p>
<p>You’d have slipped his cock back inside after that, but you were already a little sore from the heavy, enthusiastic workout you’d just given your groin.  </p>
<p>With a groan and resistance, you tugged him out of your pussy and tried to catch your breath.</p>
<p>“H-h-hey b-baby! Wanna get busy?”</p>
<p>“Fizzy, you’ve worn me out.”</p>
<p>You opened the back of his shirt again and switched him to off. No other change but the ceased vibration gave any indication of his state. </p>
<p>Pleasantly exhausted, you took some time to just lay in your waning euphoria. You should probably throw your new doll into the wash. Hell, you probably should’ve done that before you played with him! Too late for that now. Lazily, with slick running down your legs you shoved your new Robo Fizz into the washer in your kitchen. You left his cock out so it’d get cleaned too.</p>
<p>Returning to bed, you scooped up your old ratty Robo Fizz doll and cuddled it, telling him he’d always be your number one before laying down to sleep. </p>
<p>
  <i>fin!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>